Forgivness
by 13notneeded
Summary: Dantalion can't lose a dare to Gilles, that would just be a disgrace. But that dare turns out to be a night with the angel he never wanted to see again. But aren't they actually similar? Both of them are just wishing for forgivness for what they did in the past. Mainly a DantUri but contains mentions of SolDant, SolUri and Dantill


The room suddenly went oddly quiet and the whole situation seemed even more embarrasing than before. Dantalion was looking the angel in front of him up and down, biting down on his lip a bit. He really, really did not want to do this. He reached one hand over Uriel's shoulder and ran it along the soft feathers. This might actually look like some sort of gentle thing to do, if only the angel's wrists and ancles weren't tied and he wasn't glaring daggers in the demon's chest. On feather was ripped out, sending a cold shiver down the angel's spine. Was the demon really going to plug him like a chicken? No way. They both knew wasting time at this point wouldn't bring anything good. Well, not like there was anything good about this in general...

"Tell me once again why are we doing this?" Dantalion growled lowly as he reached to unbutton Uriel's vest and shirt. As for now, he was sure he had more reasons to be embarrassed than Uriel. He was doing all the "work" here after all. But he had to admit Uriel's cold glare could almost match William's which was to say something. Perhaps he could get this over with by just thinking about the blonde man.

"Because you're too arrogant to refuse a dare." Uriel gave a hiss and tried to bite Dantalion's hand but it was useless. He was right, in a way. Dantalion would had no problem of refusing a dare if only it came from someone – anyone – else than the long-haired french man. He just couldn't surrender to Gilles de Rais and let him get the upper hand, even if just for one evening. But maybe it wasn't a good idea to tease him because of Jeanne before. Now the demon was stuck here with a dare from that damned man: to screw Uriel.

Of course the angel put up a fight, that's how he ended up with burn marks and tied up at Dantalion's mercy. And he couldn't really count on that emotion towards him either. For the demon to be merciful, Uriel would had to not attack Solomon multiple times, let alone kill his relatives and loved ones. And then there was the whole thing with being William's butler. No, mercy wasn't on the list today. But even the demon didn't seem too sure about this whole thing. Sure, he did think of filthying the angel before but never in such a way! Was this even gonna filthy his soul and get him rid of the remaining wing? If not, it might just as well be a huge faux paus for the Grand Duke. Yet, he knew there was no going back now. Quickly, he pulled Uriel's tops out of the way as much as the tied hands allowed him to. The trousers came down even quicklier and before one could count to three, Dantalion found himself staring at the angel's naked frame.

Uriel's cheeks flushed in a rosy colour Dantalion actually found adorable. But of course he couldn't say that out loud... or could he? No, not just yet. Taking a deep breath, he proceeded to getting naked himself. The coat, his black and red tunic, then the trausers. He now noticed Uriel pretty much staring at him and couldn't help but smirk. He could just enjoy this for a bit too, right?

"What is it, archangel? Don't tell me you like what you're seeing?" the mocking tone was more than obvious in his voice, "I thought all of you white ravens are pretty much asexuals."

"Shut up you filthy creature!" Uriel yelled at him, blushing even more. That on the other hand made Dantalion chuckle. The angel right now looked like a lovestruck teenage girl. Well, another similarity with William actually. Against his will, Dantalion had to admit he liked that kind of acting. Surely much more than how lovey-dovey Camio always was around Maria. Without further waiting and with a low growl Dantalion slipped off the last piece of cloth which was still imprisoning his manhood. Once again, he found Uriel staring.

"You gotta be kidding me." the angel let out a whimper, looking at the demon's member.

"I wish I could be. I'm only doing this because I refuse to lose against that maniac." Dantalion growled once again.

"I meant that... size." came a quiet reply from Uriel wich made the demon actually gasp. What was this about now?! Why on earth would the angel focus on his size? Of course besides the fact it will be inside him pretty soon. But Dantalion wasn't even erected yet and it already made the archangel react like this? This might turn up to be an even more embarrasing experience than expected.

"This is nothing yet, angel. Let's get this over with quickly now. Don't bite or else."

And with that he held Uriel's chin, forcing it to open. He needed to get hard. After all, he couldn't just stick it inside the angel's ass like this. But just as he expected, his prisoner had no desire of giving him a proper blowjob. He had to hold his head in place and thrust in it, slowly fucking Uriel's throat just like that. He could tell the other didn't like it just by looking. But if it wasn't for the cold glare, he would even think that his companion is trying to make him feel good. All those words, surely insults, were muffled safely in Dantalion's hardening cock and the vibrations made it feel really good. The demon forgot the situation for a moment and just enjoyed the feeling that hot wet mouth was offering him. He was now big enough to rub against Uriel's tongue although the later was trying as hard as he could to avoid that. Or wasn't he? Sometimes, Dantalion would swear Uriel ran his tongue around the cock in his mouth on his own.

It was an intoxicating feeling, to have an angel do such a thing to him. It was the better that this specific angel was the one he really wanted to take out his anger on. For attacking the king of Israel and for always getting in his way with William. But there he was now, picking up the pace as he was violating the angel's throat and the other didn't even struggle. For a second, the demon felt like he even saw a hint of lust in the angel's eyes. That was when something inside him snapped. This angel, this specific angel, caused him so much trouble in the past! He had to screw him anyway, he could just have a proper fun with him until he breaks down or gets so exhausted he won't be able to talk!

Grabbing both fists full of dark hair, Dantalion quickened the pace dramaticaly. He could now feel the angel doing his best not to gag and failing and he even felt the struggling now although it was pointless. He could even see the bulge forming on Uriel's neck every time he thrusted back in. Holy hell this felt amazing! Saliva was running down angel's chin and neck by now and his eyes spun backwards every time his face was thrown into demon's lower abdomen. With a service like this, of course it didn't take all that long time till a specially deep thrust came and the demon finished right down the angel's throat. He didn't pull out until he felt the flow stop, not caring for Uriel's now weak struggling. Dantalion's white thick semen joined saliva on Uriel's body as he pulled out and forced him to close his lips tight again.

"I'm not letting you go until you swallow it all. You can either do it now or wait for another round and spit this out. Your choice, Uriel." he smirked at the tied male, watching his glare grown sharper as he then looked down, his cheeks flushing even more. He was short on breath but Dantalion wouldn't let him open his mouth until he swallowed all of his sperm. So the angel did. As soon as he was allowed to, he threw his head forward, taking deep rushed breaths to calm down his beating heart. The demon watched him before looking around the room. Having the angel on his knees was perfect for a blowjob but not all that comfortable for a proper sex. He needed to get Uriel in a different position. But he had to admit that panting face was incredibly hot.

Picking the angel up, Dantalion placed him against a wall, pinning his wing painfully under him and getting his tied legs on one shoulder. It was very uncomfortable but he was sure he would get kicked if he untied the angel. On the other hand, he didn't get bitten like he expected to get and the whole thing actually felt pretty good. He gave another look to Uriel's face, finding it filled with confusion and anger. He ran his thumb along the angel's bottom lip and couldn't help but smirk again.

"If you promise not to kick, I'll untie your legs. Not like you deserve any kidness but this is pretty uncomfortable even for me, sadistic angel."

"Who are _you_ calling sadistic?!" Uriel snapped at him but it only made the demon laugh. He could get used to having this much of a control over the angel. It was pretty exciting, which was also proven by his member, already rock hard again. Obviously, his prisoner noticed it too, shooting him a sharp glare once again, "Stop this non-sense! You already finished."

"That wasn't sex, Uriel." Dantalion now leaned in to whisper that directly in the angel's face, seeing it flush even more and also twist in pain since the angle his hips were in was very unnatural. Dantalion's words however got louder now, getting him even to yelling, "That was me taking your dirty mouth so that you can't spit your holy curses around. Now we're gonna have sex and the only thing I asked you about was if you will or will not kick me so I know if I can untie your fuking legs! Stop making a fuss about everything!"

"Why don't you get in my place and see if you can go without making fuss!" Uriel yelled back at him, earning a slap in the face by Dantalion's burning hand. It made him grip his teeth but actually shut up which the demon appreaciated. He didn't untie him then, just tossing his legs over one shoulder. He didn't want to bother with preparing the angel for his cock in any way but just so that he could be sure he could even get in, he forced two fingers inside Uriel's hole and tried moving them. He was immediately showered in insults and yelling and he could feel the angel trying to push his fingers out or pull away from him. What a stubborn angel...

"Quit it if you don't want me to rip your guts out like you did to Solomon's fucking family!" he growled in a low dangerous tone which made the archangel tremble. But at least he stopped. So threats did have their effect. Scissoring Uriel's insides, Dantalion didn't bother to look at the angel's face anymore until he heard him speak up again.

"I had no choice. It was either kill Solomon or kill his loved ones... I didn't want to kill him. So I..."

"So you made his life hell." Dantalion finished the sentence for him, seeing how the angel twitched. He suddenly felt another wave of anger rushing through him. It was Uriel's fault Solomon decided to die early! It was all his fault! Without hesitating, without thinking, Dantalion suddenly showed his entire hand inside Uriel, earning a pained scream. He clenched it in a fist, making the angel scream even more as his insides were being stretched so roughly. But the demon didn't care the slightest bit. Pulling his fist out, he then held the angel's hips in place and thrusted in the again tightening space before it could get too tight for him to enter. Once again, the archangel let out a scream of pain, music to Dantalion's ears. Then he bit down on his bottom lip as the demon pulled nearly all the way out and slammed himself back in.

Oddly enough, Uriel didn't feel like struggling. He sort of understood Dantalion's anger and although that didn't make him feel any better, he was sure he deserved a punishment, although maybe not as cruel as this. He closed his eyes, trying to think about something else. Michael will surely get mad when he finds out about this. Maybe he will even take his other wing... Yes, that wing that was now painfully imprisoned between his body and cold wall. He just hid it for now to not get hurt any further. The movements were rough after all. His entire body was already hurting and he soon had to let go of his lip to breathe enough oxygen in his lungs. Being a human and living with humans for so long gave him the feeling he needed to do so.

His parted lips became a problem when Dantalion suddenly hit something that didn't feel _bad_. No, in fact it sent stars to Uriel's eyes and made him cry out in pleasure and not pain. The demon snapped out of his mad state at this sound and stopped moving for a bit, giving the archangel enough time to regain his calm.

"What was that just now?" the demon asked with an amused tone, "Did the _great_ archangel Uriel really just moan from being fucked in the ass?"

"I did not!" Uriel snapped at him, accidentaly moving on the cock still deep inside him, making it softly rub the very same spot. A moan escaped him again, though it was quieter this time, and his cheeks immediately flushed the darkest red Dantalion had ever seen.

"Angels shouldn't lie, Uriel." the demon kept mocking him, "You're not as pure as you make yourself look like. I bet you wanted someone to do this to you, am I wrong?"

The angel grit his teeth, avoiding his eyes. He didn't give an answer which then quickly wiped the smile off the demon's face. Instead, a surprised, almost shocked expression appeared, "Don't tell me... I can't possibly be right about this one!"

"Did you really think Michael took my wing just because I left Solomon _alive_?"

The reply came as quiet as possible for Dantalion to still hear it and it made him freeze in place for a moment. He then reached forward to grip Uriel's chin. He forced the angel to face him and, ignoring his protests at the horrible angle of his spine, slammed his lips on Uriel's. He could feel the angel resisting his kiss for only a bit and then obediently participating. Now this was hot! Dantalion started moving again, this time slower than before. And he made sure to rub that spot all over to make Uriel do all kinds of sounds from small yelps to squeeks to even screaming when he hit it harder after a while.

Maybe he made a mistake when judging Uriel. But he was still the one who killed Solomon's family, the one who made him want to die rather than seeing everyone else dying. And now he was trying to steal William from him too! All these thoughts made him very confused and occupied his mind more than the act itself. That changed when a long moan slipped Uriel's lips and the angel spilled his white seed over his own stomach. It made him tighten around Dantalion's already throbbing cock and after a few more thrusts got him to the top as well. The demon didn't bother to pull out, finishing inside of the angel for the second time that day. But he didn't get away from the other male just yet. No, watching Uriel breathless, all red and stained with the white substance only made him want more. More of this beautiful body and the soul probably in the same pain as his own. Both of them killed Solomon, together. And both of them were trying to get forgivness through William.

He finally slipped out of the angel. But only to let him fall on the floor with a pained sigh and then grabbing his shoulders and turning him around on his knees with shoulders on the floor. Before the tired archangel even knew what was going on, the nephilim was back inside him, getting another ached sound. He grabbed at Uriel's hair again and pulled them roughly back, tilting the archangel's head. Then he leaned over his back and hands and once again kissed those sinfuly angelic lips, deeply and passionately. And the angel cooperated. It wasn't until he pulled away that the angel started questioning his actions. He didn't answer. He made a long and slow thrust and spanked Uriel's ass, surprised by how nicely that sounded. The archangel yelped in surprise but it didn't sound displeased.

"You would make a much better demon than angel, Uriel. With reactions like this, you really aren't fitting in there. I bet Michael would pluck every single feather from your fake wing if he knew what we're doing here!"

Another spank and a few more thrusts.

"You're already moaning like a human whore!"

Now he gripped Uriel's hips so hard his nails drew blood as he kept thrusting.

"This is for what you did to Solomon, do you understand that?! If you just left him in peace, I would have no reason to treat you like this!"

Uriel's body was now trembling. The pain was agonizing, yet there was something sweet in it. A sin couldn't be forgiven without a punishment, that he knew all too well. This was his punishment. After this, he would be forgiven. A few tears fell down on his back and he knew he wasn't the only one feeling that way. But he was the only one being punished. There would be no such thing as forgivness for the demon abusing him in such a way. And they both knew it.

"If it wasn't for you!" Dantalion's voice was now cracking as more and more tears streamed from his eyes, "I wouldn't have had to kill him!"

One more final thrust made him finish again, and this time he had no desire to continue with this. Pulling out, he watched the archangel's body as it slipped to the floor, drained of all strenght. Uriel's asshole was still leaking Dantalion's cum and he was all sweaty. Yet, there was a smile on his flushed face. And for a second the demon thought he'd kill him just to erase that smile. Instead, he untied the ropes and got dressed, leaving the naked one-winged behind. But he couldn't just leave without stealing one last kiss from those lips that used to kiss Solomon as well. Then he heard a low, exhausted chuckle coming from the other's mouth.

"Thank you Dantalion. With this, I can finally rest in peace. It's just too bad you will never be forgiven."


End file.
